


【彬昇】LOVE SHOT

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 191219--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 2





	【彬昇】LOVE SHOT

**Author's Note:**

> 191219  
> \--

杯碰杯的瞬間心臟狂跳不止， 幻想過能有這一天卻沒想過會是這種公開的場面。

這裡是攝影棚。

因節目中的任務所需，得選兩個人來喝飲料，待飲盡內容物即可看見任務指定需求，都韓勢想也沒想便說「就讓老大跟忙內喝吧」，於是選擇了水蜜桃汁與牛奶汽水的姜昇植及鄭秀彬。

普通來說只要各自接過喝下去就行了，他們卻是以喝交杯酒的方式一飲而盡，這是在暗示什麼？這算是偷偷公開了嗎？

表面上看不出來，但姜昇植很緊張，很害怕心跳聲被收進去播給全國觀眾，雖然一切都表現得非常自然，其實內心的小人在瘋狂尖叫吶喊，所以趁鄭秀彬還有點恍神的時候拿開了自己的手臂。

他曾經夢過跟鄭秀彬喝交杯酒，夢裡的場景像是傳統婚禮，排場很大還得到了很多人的祝福，所有人都恭喜他們終於結婚，成員們哭著給他們戴花環，

**_「還以為這兩個最不懂怎樣道歉才能討好人的會單身一輩子，結果居然兩個人就在一起還結婚了，人生真是意想不到。各位也別放棄，也許幸福就在你我身邊。」_ **

來自VICTON 韓勝宇、許燦、林勢俊、都韓勢、崔秉燦的祝詞。

  
  


姜昇植醒來以後只覺得自己瘋了。

  
  


聽說作夢跟潛意識有關？那不就代表我超想跟鄭秀彬結…？

等等，我不相信，我才沒有！

我也就是想跟秀彬尼睡同一個房間，好方便我早上起床能直接叫醒這隻賴床的小松鼠，也就只是覺得看著秀彬尼心情就很好想一直待在他旁邊，也就只是覺得秀彬尼光是存在就是一種罪而已！什麼罪？呃，偷、偷走我心臟的罪…啊姜昇植你瘋了！你剛剛是在想結婚了就要洞房嗎！哇你真的瘋了！啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

一陣自我掙扎結束，行程還是得跑，還是要回到優秀的臨時隊長的日常，太羞恥了一點都不想面對，但又有什麼辦法呢，夢是自己作的也不能怪誰了。

明明以為可以用忙碌的一天洗掉這個夢的記憶，為什麼既視感突然就來了呢。

這不是，昨天作的那個夢嗎。

只是場景換了而且真的喝了。

**

「昇植哥，怎麼錄完節目就一直發呆？」

鄭秀彬對喝交杯酒時手臂微微顫抖的哥哥感到疑惑，是身體不舒服嗎？錄完有喝飲料的節目就怪怪的呢。

問的同時臉湊得超級近像是怕姜昇植沒注意到他的存在一樣。

這個距離，都能直接親上去了吧，喝什麼交杯酒啊。

等等，我剛剛是想親誰？？？

「喔，秀彬啊，我沒…沒事…就是在想等一下電台要講什麼…咳咳。」

抬起手自以為能遮住紅成水蜜桃的臉。

「但哥臉超紅的欸，真的沒發燒嗎？是不是感冒了？」

問就問，偏要邊問邊把手放在額頭上感受姜昇植的體溫是否正常的鄭秀彬。

心臟又不聽話了，頓時有種全世界都想出賣自己的羞恥感，哪裡有能給人間馬鈴薯躲的洞，姜昇植一定會用突破金氏世界紀錄的速度躲進去。

此時姜昇植的心理活動：

**_就說我沒事了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好近好可愛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！_ **

**_平常都故意來鬧我可是沒人看到的時候又老是這麼乖這麼善良…_ **

**_我真的要瘋了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊誰來救救我啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！_ **

**_好可愛嗚嗚……心臟好痛……好…好想…_ **

「好想結婚…」

心裡的聲音不小心從嘴裡跑出去了。

「欸？」

被哥哥突然的結婚願望嚇到傻眼的忙內。

「嗯？欸？」

咦，自己剛剛有說話嗎，弟弟怎麼呆住了呢，沒有意識到自己不小心說出心聲的姜昇植。

「秀彬啊，我剛剛有說什麼嗎？」

「你說你想結婚…」

「……聽、聽錯了吧。」

「哥真的有說，怎麼突然想結婚了？哥想跟誰結婚啊？哥今天怪怪的就是因為這個嗎？因為有想結婚的對象所以一直想那個人嗎？那個人我們認識嗎？他個性怎麼樣對你好不好？」

請問這是在即興Rap嗎，姜昇植也被鄭秀彬一次連問好幾個問題嚇到呆住了，原來自己的反常已經被忙內看出來了啊，那就沒辦法了，老實跟他講應該不會怎麼樣吧。

「嗯就其實我昨天…」

姜昇植對著緊緊盯著自己看的同時還牢抓著自己手臂的鄭秀彬說了自己昨天作的夢，而鄭秀彬一邊點著頭邊聽完了，看著詳述夢境時臉跟耳朵逐漸發紅的姜昇植，真的很想直接就地把他辦r…咳…很想就地舉辦結婚典禮呢。

「那哥，想讓這個夢成真嗎？」

還以為說完就會被嘲笑，反而換來一個溫柔又認真的提問，答案不是很明顯嗎。

「我想。」

鄭秀彬拿下自己平常愛戴的戒指，套在姜昇植的左手無名指上。

「好了，現在先這樣，證書跟典禮要等哪天不忙的時候再一起去辦吧。」

「嗚嗚…」

這是姜昇植被鄭秀彬帥哭下意識發出來的叫聲。

「昇植哥？」

「沒事，我們秀彬尼真可靠。」

  
  


好了，這下真的，真的要去喝真的LOVE SHOT了。


End file.
